


Germinar, florecer y morir

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gaara centric, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara piensa que las personas son plantas. De ser así le gustaría ser un cactus y requerir pocos cuidados. Le gustaría que alguien viera más allá de sus espinas. Y todas las plantas mueren. Gaara prefiere quedarse con la hermosa floración.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germinar, florecer y morir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BioniqueRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 

Gaara se compra un cactus una tarde de otoño. Su mirada queda cautivada por un puestecito de plantas en la calle principal y más transitada de Sunagakure. Esa por la cual las madres apartan a los niños de su camino. A Gaara ya no le sorprende, aunque le sigue haciendo daño.

—¿Qué desea, joven? —pregunta la anciana que lleva el puesto.

Gaara mira sorprendido por el trato. Le suelen hablar con miedo y odio en los negocios. No hace tanto que era un asesino sangriento y no puede culparles, por más que eso le haga pensar que nunca podrá ganarse la confianza del pueblo.

—Un cactus —repone aún sorprendido por la actitud de la anciana.

Temari y Kankurō le esperan en casa y sabe que Temari le podría haber aconsejado, pero nunca pensó en comprar una planta, simplemente le cautivaron a la vista. Sin saber por qué, sintió la necesidad de cuidar y ver una planta crecer. Los cactus le recordaron a sí mismo.

—Es una buena elección, aunque hay flores más vistosas. ¿Es un regalo?

—No, es para mí.

—Es un regalo entonces. No hay que infravalorar lo que nos regalamos a nosotros mismos —responde la anciana y Gaara está seguro de que va a analizar esas palabras muchas veces a lo largo del día, y quizás de su vida.

La anciana le enseña los cactus que tiene y Gaara mira con atención en silencio. No puede decidirse.

—¿Has decidido ya?

—No, perdone.

—No importa, no tengo ninguna prisa, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

La amabilidad de la señora le abruma tanto que las palabras que su mente formula escapan de sus labios sin medida.

—¿No me tiene miedo?

La anciana le sonríe con tristeza.

—A mi edad he conocido demasiados demonios como para asustarme de un niño al que le metieron uno. Alguien que pregunta con esperanzas si no es temido, no ha de serlo.

Gaara piensa y siente, que quiere ir más a menudo a ese puesto y que quiere escuchar todo lo que esa mujer quiera decirle.

—Quiero este —dice y señala uno al azar, pues todos se le hacen iguales en ese momento.

La anciana coge el cactus con la maceta roja y se lo entrega.

—No necesita muchos cuidados pero necesita amor, como todo ser vivo.

Gaara asiente y paga el precio. Echa a andar hacia su casa donde quizás Temari y Kankurō se asustan por su retraso. Gaara les entiende. El miedo y la inseguridad aún existen y ahora temen que los demás le ataquen y le dañen. Pero Gaara piensa que no pueden protegerle de eso. Son las palabras y las miradas lo que más le dañan, aunque su piel no vista moratones y rasguños con sangre reseca.

Mira el cactus y sonríe. De repente, se siente representado por ese cactus. Gaara anhela no dar muchos problemas —aunque ya los ha dado durante años— a aquellos que le cuidan. Solo quiere un poco de amor para poder crecer y espera que alguien se le acerque a pesar de sus púas.

Cuando llega a casa, sus hermanos se sorprenden de la compra, pero Temari dice que le parece bien que cuide de un cactus. Gaara lo lleva a su habitación y lo pone en su escritorio. Ayuda a poner la mesa y cenan en familia, como cada día desde hace unos meses.

Antes de que la primavera llegue y en mitad de un frío invierno en el desierto, el cactus muere sin ni una flor y Gaara siente un dolor que no cree que nadie pueda entender. Lo expresa a sabiendas de esto.

—De estas cosas se aprende, Gaara. Puedes comprar otro. Seguro que el siguiente no se te morirá —dice Temari y Gaara nota que está siendo sincera.

—Solo es un cactus —tercia Kankurō al que no le gustan las plantas y no entiende el dolor de Gaara.

Gaara le dedica una mirada helada que hace que Kankurō se estremezca. El menor se arrepiente enseguida. Pide perdón y se marcha de nuevo. No quiere comprar un reemplazo. No ahora.

—Eres un insensible.

—¡Pero si solo es un cactus!

Temari le da una colleja y se va enfadada. Kankurō no entiende nada.

Mientras Temari lee, piensa, que nunca llegó a decirle a Gaara que el cactus podía florecer. Quizás era mejor así.

***

Cuando llega el verano, Gaara decide dejar de ser infantil y compra otro cactus. La anciana parece exactamente igual que meses atrás.

—Se me murió —explica Gaara, y de repente se siente como un niño que confiesa una travesura esperando que no le regañen. Son cosas que ha visto en televisión, pues nunca pudo vivir ese tipo de infancia.

—No eres al único que le pasa. ¿Llegaste a ver sus flores?

—¿Florecía?

—Sí.

Gaara se siente de repente aún más decepcionado. Él se sentía como ese cactus. Quería cuidarlo para, por una vez, poder ver que algo dependía totalmente de él y le dejó morir. Al final el cactus es como él: nadie le cuidó cuando lo necesitó. No quiere pensar eso pues ahora le cuidan sus hermanos y él quería devolver ese sentimiento a una planta, pues las personas son muy difíciles, y no lo ha conseguido. No llegó a florecer.

—No lo sabía —comenta, por decir algo porque se siente de repente muy inexperto en todo ante esa anciana.

—No pasa nada, no siempre estamos para ver cómo las cosas florecen. Puedes comprar uno que ya tenga flores.

—No —repone—, quiero cuidarlo yo mismo y que florezca por mis cuidados.

La anciana le sonríe.

—Eso está muy bien. Toma este, entonces.

Le tiende un cactus, otro que Gaara no conoce. Aún no ha tenido tiempo de investigar y aprender sobre esas plantas, emplea casi todo su tiempo en mejorar como ninja y ganarse a las personas. Quiere ser Kazekage pero el camino hasta ello es muy duro. En ese momento entiende, que quizás primó ese deseo a la vida del cactus. Se jura, cuando coge el cactus en una maceta morada, que esta vez va a poder llevar ambos deseos al mismo tiempo y dedicarles a ambos el tiempo que merecen.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Nada, te lo regalo. Pero debes venir a verme más a menudo, aunque no compres. Puedo darte consejos sobre los cuidados.

Gaara sonríe. Con esa tímida sonrisa que apenas empieza a abrirse al mundo y que normalmente solo sus hermanos consiguen arrancar de él. Siente que no es solo de plantas de lo que esa señora le va a enseñar.

Mira al cactus y de nuevo siente que se mira al espejo. Van a florecer juntos esta vez. Van a cuidarse mutuamente.

***

Meses después el cactus florece. Gaara se lo enseña tantas veces a Temari y Kankurō que siente que les abruma. Kankurō bromea y le dice que se está obsesionando. Cuando Gaara —que ha aprendido a sobrellevar la actitud de Kankurō— le replica que él vive en su taller con la madera de sus marionetas, su hermano le mira sorprendido. Después deja escapar una risotada.

—Gaara aprende rápido, ¿eh, Kankurō? —comenta divertida Temari.

—Demasiado. Será mocoso —dice y le revuelve un poco el pelo a ese chico que aún no se acostumbra a las muestras de cariño. Luego le pone un brazo por encima del hombro—. ¿Le vas a poner un nombre? Ya que le quieres tanto.

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento y no sabe si es común ponerle nombres a las plantas. Mira al cactus en su maceta morada y de repente siente que sea normal o no, es algo que debe hacer.

—Voy a hacerlo.

—¿Y cuál le pondrás?

—Ya lo verás.

Kankurō se marcha diciéndole que es muy cruel por dejarle con la intriga y Gaara se ríe un poco. Al final va a ser cierto que está aprendiendo cómo molestar a su hermano cariñosamente.

Coge tinta y un pincel y reproduce el _kanji_ que lleva en su frente sobre la maceta morada.

«Amor»

Le parece un buen nombre aunque no sea original. Luego se marcha.

A los dos días coge de nuevo el pincel y añade un _kanji_ más en la maceta delante del _kanji_ de amor.

«Amor a sí mismo»

Es tiempo de quererse a uno mismo mientras quiere y es querido por los demás.

* * *

 

Cuando accede a la oficina del Kazekage, la siente muy muerta. Como si no hubiera vida ni nunca la hubiera habido. Abre las ventanas pero no aleja ese ambiente. Sabe que va a pasar muchas horas y años de su vida —a ser posible— en esas paredes y quiere volverlo un poco más agradable, que le recuerde un poco al hogar que deja cada mañana al ir hacia esa oficina.

La respuesta cae de forma tan evidente y coherente como la noche tras un largo día.

***

—Con permiso. Gaara-sama, esta es la última caja con papeleo. Le espera una buena organizando todo.

La voz de Matsuri inunda la sala mientras Gaara está ocupado de espaldas a la puerta.

—¿Y esto? —pregunta la chica al ver la sala con varias macetas desperdigadas. Todas con cactus.

—Son cactus.

La chica ríe nerviosa, eso ya lo sabe, pero Gaara es tan serio que solo le ha delimitado a responder exactamente a la cuestión.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿por qué cactus?

—Me gustan —responde con tranquilidad. Matsuri se ríe de nuevo—. ¿Es una mala respuesta?

—No, es ideal.

Porque es el Kazekage ahora y si le gustan los cactus, Matsuri ve perfectamente normal que llene la oficina de ellos.

* * *

 

Naruto aparece unas semanas tras la guerra, en Sunagakure. La carta que llega días antes de Kakashi, el nuevo Hokage, viene a decir en resumidas cuentas que cree que Naruto necesita unas vacaciones. Pero que le manda como mediador entre ambas villas para que no sospeche. El motivo, que Gaara no necesita ni leer en profundidad para entenderlo, es que Sasuke se ha ido de la villa.

Sasuke se marcha de nuevo, y el «¿Y si…?» sigue en la mente de muchos. Sabe que Naruto no desconfiará, pero le dolerá que tras tanto, Sasuke vuelva a marcharse. Gaara entiende a Sasuke. Tras haberte equivocado, la soledad es la mejor reflexión. Él también necesitó semanas para habituarse a su nueva vida y aunque sus hermanos se empeñaban en estar con él, a veces huía para encontrarse con la soledad que fue su única compañera durante años.

A Gaara le parece bien, ver a Naruto siempre es algo agradable para él. Cuando Naruto irrumpe en su oficina, tras haberlo ido a recoger expresamente, Gaara siente que será un buen descanso emocional para Naruto y quizás para él. Los estragos de la guerra son muy duros. Gaara aún está repasando informes médicos y de defunción de sus ninjas, y ve la alegría a veces mezclaba con tristeza y desolación en los rostros de la gente.

—¿Te gustan los cactus? —pregunta Naruto. Gaara teme que es un torbellino y va a destrozar o a volver suyo todo lo que toca.

—Sí, me he aficionado al cultivo de plantas pero los cactus siempre serán mis favoritos.

Naruto le mira asintiendo con la cabeza, le parece raro. Gaara lo entiende, no es la primera persona que se sorprende.

—Yo sé de ramen —comenta Naruto como si quisiera aportar y no quedarse atrás.

Gaara contiene una pequeña risa. Entiende a Naruto. Lleva toda su vida sufriendo y luchando por diferentes cosas, tanto que quizás no haya tenido tiempo para muchos hobbies. Pero su amor por el ramen es sin duda digno de admirar.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito? —pregunta. Ya le es más sencillo iniciar conversaciones y no puede evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de esto.

—Ah, pues veras… —comienza Naruto tomando asiento, sin pedir permiso, en la silla frente a la mesa del Kazekage.

Él no piensa sentarse en su posición de Kage y hacer que esa charla amistosa parezca algo oficial o tarea de _shinobis,_ así que arrastra su silla tras el escritorio y la pone al lado de la de Naruto. Ambos charlan durante tanto tiempo que el sol se pone al otro lado de la ventana.

Gaara escucha con atención descubriendo verdades del ramen que nunca esperó saber, pero no importa. Con Naruto todo se hace emocionante. Quiere escuchar todo lo que deba contarle, porque Gaara ha aprendido a escuchar y aprender de lo que escucha. Ha aprendido a admirar a los demás.

Y Naruto siempre será su punto débil.

—Deberíamos volver. Esta noche cocina Kankurō, no puedo prometerte nada.

Naruto se ríe mientras salen de la oficina del Kazekage y bajan las escaleras para tomar rumbo al hogar de Gaara.

—Debe ser bonito —dice con una sonrisa un poco triste—, que te espere alguien en casa.

—Lo es —coincide Gaara.

Pasan por el puesto de cactus del cual, ya es un cliente asiduo. La anciana le sonríe y le pregunta por su día. Gaara le responde con amabilidad como siempre y le presenta a Naruto.

Cuando llegan a casa, Kankurō y Naruto hablan animadamente. Temari deja el libro que leía sobre la mesa y va también a saludar al chico al que deben tanto. El chico que les devolvió a Gaara o más bien, les abrió la puerta que ellos nunca pudieron abrir.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Gaara le señala su cama.

—Puedes dormir en ella, yo dormiré en un futón. Temari insiste en que durmamos ambos aquí, yo le he dicho que no somos niños en una pijamada, pero dice que no quiere a nadie durmiendo en el sofá.

—Eh, una pijamada debe ser algo divertido —aporta Naruto mientras mira con atención el cuarto de Gaara—. ¿Sabes? Eres un buen anfitrión, si fueras una mujer te dirían esa tontería de que serías una buena esposa y esas cosas.

Gaara enarca una ceja ante lo dicho. Lo duda terriblemente pero le hace un poco de gracia.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Eso es lo que diría la gente, la gente dice muchas tonterías. Sakura-chan será una buena esposa para Sasuke algún día. Y no es que sea muy tranquila.

La voz de Naruto suena rara y Gaara prefiere no tratar de leer la expresión de sus ojos. Esta se desvanece cuando centra su atención en otra cosa. Naruto se ríe al ver que Gaara tiene cactus en su cuarto, Gaara repone que ya ha dicho que le gustan, que es normal.

—Pero no sabía que te gustaban tanto. Ahora cuando vea cactus me acordaré de ti —dice con tanta seguridad y su «ttebayo» que Gaara no puede evitar sonreír y esperar que sea cierto.

Cuando vuelven al salón, Kankurō trae té que ha hecho Temari y el té acaba sobre el brazo nuevo, y hecho a partir de células de uno de los fundadores de Konoha, de Naruto. Kankurō le pide perdón, pues el té debe quemar pero Naruto se ríe escandalosamente.

—No pasa nada. Lo puedo usar, pero no siento gran cosa con él.

—Ah… —susurra Kankurō.

—Pero te ha manchado todas las vendas, perdónale, es así de manazas. Veremos si no te mata hoy intoxicándote con su comida. No cocina muy bien —comenta Temari haciendo que a Kankurō se le suban los colores.

—¿¡Por qué tienes que dejarme en vergüenza delante de un invitado!?

Temari se ríe mientras desaparece por el pasillo. Kankurō bufa y le vuelve a la cocina a «tirarle un moco a la comida de Temari». Naruto pone cara de horror.

—¿¡Y si acabo comiéndome yo el moco!?

—No te preocupes. Es mentira, no lo hará —refuta Gaara mientras se acerca y empieza a quitar la venda que recubre ese brazo blanco que ahora, vivirá por siempre con Naruto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Gaara no duda un segundo.

—Porque le conozco.

Naruto se queda en silencio y los dedos de Gaara retiran la venda con cuidado. El brazo de Naruto es blanco y quizás raro pero Gaara sabe, que para Naruto un brazo fue un precio muy leve a pagar con tal de regresar a Sasuke.

Temari vuelve con un rollo de vendas y Naruto mira sorprendido a Gaara. ¿Cuándo…? En ningún momento ninguno dijo que cambiarían sus vendas y sin embargo ambos actuaron acorde a aquella intención.

—¿Os leéis la mente? —pregunta cuando Temari se va a la cocina alegando no fiarse de Kankurō.

—No —responde Gaara—. Supongo que nos conocemos mucho.

A Naruto le maravilla escuchar eso. Sin duda, nunca les había visto como unos hermanos unidos pero al parecer no solo ser públicamente cariñosos demuestra la unión.

Gaara comienza a vendar el brazo de Naruto mientras mantienen algunas conversaciones mundanas. Se permite ir lento, todo lo lento que puede.

***

—No entiendo por qué se va.

Gaara sabe que tarde o temprano iba a darse tal conversación. Al final, ha tardado tres días en surgir.

—Necesita tiempo para pensar.

—¡Puede pensar en Konoha!

Deja escapar un suspiro y mira los ojos azules de Naruto que están llenos de incomprensión y dolor.

—Necesita estar solo, sí, por más irónico que suene pues lleva años solo.

Esta vez Naruto parece procesar las palabras y enarca una ceja.

—No estaba solo. Tenía a Karin y los demás.

Gaara sonríe con tristeza.

—Tener gente a tu alrededor no quiere decir que no estés solo.

El chico de cabellos rubios parece entender esta vez y se queda en silencio. Gaara cierra los ojos y le acompaña en el silencio.

Esa noche le enseñará el mejor restaurante de ramen de Sunagakure, y quizás no iguale a su amado Ichiraku ramen, pero espera que le reconforte un poco.

***

Gaara no está seguro de si hacer bromas a su edad es aún normal, pero no se ve capaz de decirle que no a Naruto y esa noche la cara de Kankurō acaba llena de espuma de afeitar.

Kankurō casi les corretea por la casa y Temari se ríe sintiendo hasta su estómago doler en el sofá.

—¡Esto es buenísimo! —exclama entre risas.

—¡Cállate, Temari! —grita Kankurō.

Al final les pilla, porque tampoco están huyendo seriamente. A Naruto no le hace nada pues no siente la confianza, pero coge a Gaara y le pasa un brazo por los hombros agarrándolo y revolviéndole el pelo con demasiada fuerza.

—Fue idea mía —dice Naruto que se está riendo mientras Gaara paga por ambos.

—Hoy friegas los platos, Héroe de la guerra —contesta Kankurō con retintín. Naruto se queja pero Temari apoya la noción. Solo le queda Gaara.

—Yo secaré los platos —acota el pelirrojo con la voz cansada de forcejear con su hermano.

Naruto se queja y se ríe al mismo tiempo. Tener familia es divertido y envidia a Gaara, pero sobre todo: está feliz por él.

Temari les mira con dulzura. Son niños. No llegan a la veintena y han visto morir a demasiada gente, han matado y han sufrido. Se les ha considerado demonios y les han odiado. Y pese a todo, pueden volver a reír y a permitirse aunque sea solo por un momento y a costa de Kankurō, ser niños.

Kankurō no puede enfadarse. Y no lo hace. Temari lo sabe porque Kankurō está mirando a su hermano con la misma dulzura que ella.

—Nos hacemos viejos —susurra apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano.

—Habla por ti, pero me alegra que al fin aceptes esas arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos.

Temari le acribilla con la mirada.

—La próxima vez contad conmigo, pero le putearemos más, vuestra broma era demasiado inocente.

Kankurō se queja de tener a todos en contra pero nadie le hace caso. Es la última noche de Naruto en casa y ese día deben aprovecharlo al máximo.

***

Naruto parte a media tarde. Se despide de Kankurō y Temari en la mañana. Ese día molesta a Gaara en la oficina del Kazekage, como lleva haciendo toda la semana, y comen ramen al medio día como despedida.

Cuando van hacia la entrada —Gaara ha insistido en acompañarle y Naruto no rechaza dicho ofrecimiento— se paran en el puesto de la anciana que Gaara ya siente una amiga.

—¡Eh, _obaasan_! Deme un cactus bonito y que resista el viaje a Konoha.

—¿También te gustan los cactus? —pregunta ella tras saludar a Gaara y encontrar a su rubio amigo pidiéndole un cactus.

—No especialmente, pero será mi recuerdo. Me recuerdan a Gaara.

La anciana mira a Gaara y sonríe.

—Gaara está en plena floración, así que te daré uno que ya esté florecido.

Naruto frunce una ceja y Gaara siente vergüenza por un momento.

La anciana pone en la palma de Naruto el cactus, Gaara lo reconoce. Es el primer cactus que él compró y nunca vio florecer. La flor del cactus, roja, grande, brillante, vívida, hace juego con el color de la maceta. Casi parece la misma que él dejó morir cuando aún era demasiado joven. Gaara insiste en pagar el cactus y aunque Naruto esta vez se niega en rotundo, consigue su cometido.

Se despiden en la puerta de Sunagakure.

—Gracias, por la hospitalidad, por esta semana de vacaciones que Kakashi-sensei cree que no sé que lo son y… por todo. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué Sasuke se ha ido.

—De nada. Gracias a ti, ha sido una semana muy divertida.

—En serio, no seas tan formal. No conmigo.

—Estoy hablando normal —murmura Gaara. Está acostumbrado a hablar así.

Naruto se ríe y se rasca la nuca.

—Es verdad. Ya sabes que si quieres, puedes venir cuando quieras a Konoha, te devolveré el favor pero mi casa no es tan divertida.

Gaara lo duda, si está Naruto, aunque estén los dos solos, siempre es un rato ameno y divertido.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Naruto le da la mano y Gaara se la estrecha. Luego le ve partir con el cactus en la mano.

—Espero que no se le muera.

* * *

 

Temari se muda a Konoha. Gaara y Kankurō no dudan en que tiempo después tendrán boda. Kankurō se hace el fuerte al despedirla, Gaara ni trata de ocultar su pena.

—Te echaré de menos —dice cuando los brazos de su hermana le abrazan. El abrazo se hace más fuerte y Gaara siente que le pican los ojos.

—Y yo a vosotros, créeme. Vendré a veros.

—No es necesario, nos vamos a pegar una vida de solteros del carajo, ¿verdad, hermanito?

La voz de Kankurō suena mucho menos segura que lo que sus palabras pretenden sonar y Gaara no responde.

Temari le abraza porque sabe que es un farol y que la echará de menos. Kankurō la abraza tan fuerte que Gaara piensa, que si Temari no fuera fuerte, la podría romper. Ninguno digiere aún el saber que no la encontrarán en casa al despertarse. Que su voz no resonará desde la cocina y que no verán sus cepillos, y otras pertenencias en el hogar.

Esa noche, Kankurō y él no pueden dormir. Sienten que falta algo y se encuentran ambos a las cinco de la madrugada sentados en el suelo, delante del sofá.

—¿Esta es tu gran vida de soltero? —pregunta Gaara en un intento nefasto de levantar el ánimo.

—Calla… —susurra Kankurō. Pero luego parece tratar de animarse y se levanta decidido—. Sí, eso vamos a hacer. Vamos a empezar con una borrachera.

Se marcha a por bebida antes de que Gaara pueda responder y cuando pone las cosas en la mesa que hay frente a ellos, Gaara suspira.

—Adelante, pero no cuentes conmigo. Puedes emborracharte por los dos.

—Eres un aburrido —dice mientras comienza a beber algo que Gaara ni sabe qué es.

—Mañana te arrepentirás.

—Mañana es mañana y hoy es hoy.

—Técnicamente, ya estamos en «mañana». Es decir, hoy te vas a arrepentir.

Kankurō se queda en silencio y luego se ríe.

—¡Qué importa! La voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes?

Y Gaara sabe. Sabe porque él también lo hará.

—Y yo.

Al final Gaara bebe algo de sake, porque ya no hay nada más amargo que la tristeza de ver a Temari partir. A la mañana siguiente, amanecen con poses extrañas en el suelo que les van a dejar dolor por el resto del día. Y esta vez, la voz de Temari no les regaña.

* * *

 

En una mañana de abril, le llega una carta a Gaara. Más bien dos, pero una sobresale a la otra. Es una invitación muy fina y bonita. Gaara siente antes de leerla que sabe qué contiene.

«Estimado Kazekage, Gaara-sama:

Nos place invitarle a la ceremonia de enlace entre Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata…»

Gaara cierra la carta. No había errado. Suspira y la dobla cuidadosamente para meterla en el bonito sobre. La leerá en su totalidad más tarde. Su vista se fija en la otra carta y puede notar la grafía de Naruto en el sobre.

Se extraña, pues ya tiene la invitación y Naruto no suele mandar cartas. Así que abre dicha carta.

«Gaara:

No sé me da bien esto. Shikamaru dice que debo aprender a escribir cartas si quiero ser Hokage, así que algún día tendré que pedirte consejo. Quería invitarte personalmente a mi boda, Hinata insistió en mandarte una invitación formal pero es demasiado emperifollada. Bueno, a ella le gusta. Solo quería invitarte yo mismo. También quería pedirte si quieres ser el padrino. No te mentiré, pensé en Sasuke pero me ha dicho que no. Si no eres tú no quiero padrino. Sois los únicos que querría tener ese día. Mi madre estaría emocionada de verme casarme con los amigos a los que más aprecio a mi lado, pero Sasuke… ya sabes como es. Bueno, no te escribo para quejarme de Sasuke. Perdón. Espero tu respuesta.»

Gaara sonríe tristemente a la carta. Definitivamente necesita clases para aprender a expresarse por escrito. No le importaría dárselas, él confía y espera que Naruto consiga su sueño de ser líder de su villa.

Piensa en Sasuke. De nuevo entiende al Uchiha y siente una especie de simpatía que sabe, no sería recíproca.

Se levanta del escritorio y se lleva ambas cartas con él. Da por acabado el día laboral.

Al llegar a casa ve el mismo sobre bonito y detallado, aunque un poco roto. Al parecer Kankurō no ha tenido su delicadeza al abrirlo. Piensa que podría leer la carta de Kankurō. Le parece mejor idea, incluso.

—Ya he vuelto.

Pero nadie responde. Va hasta el sótano, donde Kankurō tiene su taller, y se sienta en una silla.

—¿Has visto la invitación?

—Sí.

Kankurō asiente y se quedan en silencio.

—Parece que todos se casan —dice al rato—. Cuando tú te cases, me sentiré un poco solo.

Sonríe con algo de vergüenza. A Gaara le da ternura. Aunque se permite dudar bastante sobre que él se casará.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo. Es más probable que te cases tú.

Kankurō le mira enarcando una ceja.

—No lo creo.

Gaara si lo cree.

—¿Podemos comer fuera hoy? No me apetece cocinar —propone Gaara mientras su hermano termina de comprobar el engranaje de su última creación.

Los frascos con veneno están cuidadosamente etiquetados en estanterías. Kankurō es un desastre en muchas cosas, pero a Gaara le fascina lo serio que toma su trabajo y hobby.

—Me parece bien.

Media hora después, recorren las calles de Sunagakure. Gaara da vía libre a Kankurō para cenar donde este quiera, y le sorprende ver que los pasos de su hermano guían hasta el restaurante que hace las mejores costillas de toda Suna. Le mira con escepticismo. Kankurō no le devuelve la mirada.

Ese día, Kankurō no pide hamburguesas como trata de hacer siempre que van a un negocio de carne, y come costillas como Gaara.

Esa noche hace frío.

***

Al día siguiente, Gaara pasa por su puesto favorito de toda Suna: el puestecito de plantas.

La anciana, nuevamente le cuenta anécdotas de clientes, mezcladas con anécdotas de sus nietos. Algunas las cuenta dos veces. Gaara entiende que son cosas de la edad y su paciencia juvenil aún le permite fingir emoción al escuchar por segunda vez la misma historia.

Compra un cactus nuevo.

Cuando llega a su oficina se sienta en la misma silla que hace años le recibe y apoya sus brazos en aquel escritorio encima del cual, no parecen pasar los años.

Pone el cactus en la mesa, cerca de él y comienza a escribir una respuesta para Naruto y una carta para Hinata agradeciendo formalmente la invitación.

Mira al cactus antes de empezar a escribir. Sus flores amarillas le miran de vuelta.

* * *

 

Sasuke no va a la boda de Naruto e Hinata, y aunque Gaara le entienda, le molesta su actitud. Porque Sasuke ha sido egoísta cuando no debía serlo. Naruto sonríe pero a veces, esa sonrisa se le hace débil a Gaara y sabe por qué es.

Sin embargo, sigue entendiendo a Sasuke.

* * *

 

—Es una casa preciosa, Hinata —comenta Gaara cuando Hinata le abre la puerta de su hogar.

Naruto está de misión en Kumogakure y ha de volver a la noche, pero Gaara no lo sabía. Al parecer tampoco Naruto, fue algo imprevisto.

—Gracias, Gaara-sama —responde la chica y Gaara observa que no ha cambiado mucho en su forma de hablar o en su personalidad, aunque él no la conoce mucho—. Naruto no tardará mucho en volver, lo siento, él te invitó y ahora pasa esto.

—Son cosas que no se pueden evitar, no te disculpes —dice y es cierto, lo siente así.

Se sienta en el sofá y se quedan en silencio. Hinata va a por unas pastas y unas bebidas y Gaara observa el salón de la casa. Hay fotos de la boda y poco más. No hay fotos de Naruto o Hinata de niños. Gaara lo entiende. A veces la infancia no se recuerda con alegría.

La casa huele con un aroma frutal y floral agradable, no demasiado fuerte pero notable. Gaara recuerda el olor de su casa, nunca se ha fijado especialmente en cómo huele esta. Recuerda a Temari diciendo que huele rara por culpa de Kankurō. Que sus aceites, venenos y productos químicos hacen que huela raro. Para Gaara es tan normal que ya ni lo nota.

Hinata vuelve y el silencio se instala de nuevo. Gaara empieza a aburrirse cuando ve el jardín. Está lleno de flores y no entiende cómo no lo ha visto antes.

—¿Puedes enseñarme el jardín?

—Por supuesto —responde Hinata y Gaara jura ver alivio. La entiende, no hay cosa más incomoda que el silencio con alguien a quien no conoces demasiado.

El jardín es precioso y está lleno de flores. Gaara conoce la mayoría, otras no. Hinata le explica que aunque le gustan no sabe de ellas, que es Ino quien le recomienda flores. Gaara asiente. Sabe quién es Ino, Shikamaru ha hablado de ella. Shikamaru justifica que no le gusten las flores a haber pasado tanto tiempo con los Yamanaka. Está hastiado ya de flores.

—¿Le gustan las flores a Naruto? —pregunta de repente pillando desprevenida a Hinata.

—Ah, pues no. Nunca nota si he plantado alguna nueva… —dice y sonríe de forma forzosa. Parece que le gustaría que lo notara—. Pero tiene un cactus en nuestra habitación. Dice que cuando sea Hokage se lo llevará a la oficina.

—Ya veo.

—Se lo regalaste tú, ¿verdad? ¡Quiero decir, usted! Perdóneme.

Gaara le sonríe.

—Puedes tutearme, Hinata. Y sí, si es el cactus que yo creo, así fue.

Hinata asiente y vuelve a hablarle de las flores. Gaara espera que Naruto no se retrase o se quedarán sin jardín que comentar.

Ese día, le preguntará a Naruto si vio el cactus florecer.

La respuesta es afirmativa.

* * *

 

Cuando Shikadai nace, Gaara compra un nuevo cactus. Uno sin espinas. En la maceta escribe una de sus palabras favoritas: «futuro».

* * *

 

Un día, a mitad de invierno, la anciana del puesto de plantas fallece debido a una enfermedad pulmonar. Gaara no sabe si es normal llorar por alguien que para muchos sería una extraña, pero las lágrimas salen solas de sus ojos. No le piden permiso.

«Es algo normal» se repite. Las plantas germinan, florecen y mueren. Las personas hacen lo mismo.

A Gaara le gustaría que la floración durara más.

Se debate sobre si ir al entierro o no. Como persona quiere ir, pero siente que como Kazekage sería casi demostrar un trato preferencial. No asiste al funeral de cada habitante que perece.

Kankurō frunce las cejas y le mira con tristeza.

—Ella querría que fueras, estoy seguro. Siempre que me veía me preguntaba por ti. Hazlo por ella.

Por supuesto es por ella por quien quiere hacerlo. Se viste de civil, en un solo color y asiste. Trata de quedarse apartado y reza por su alma. Ve las flores que le han dejado y se siente tonto al dejarle un cactus, pero es uno de los que más tiempo ha criado. Sabe que le gustaría.

La familia agradece enormemente a Gaara. Al parecer, la anciana hablaba de él en casa. Gaara no puede evitar sonreír pese a que está llorando.

Él también hablaba de ella con sus hermanos.

* * *

 

—No suele dar muchos problemas pero sigo preocupándome un poco.

—No tienes por qué. Cuidaremos de él.

—No lo dudo, pero…

El suspiro de Temari al otro lado de la línea le llega a Gaara. Es increíble lo fácil que es comunicarse ahora. Los niños de ahora no podrían ni figurar que años antes tenían que usar cartas y esperar por días una respuesta. Ahora era tan fácil como marcar un número en esos aparatos portátiles que se descargan demasiado rápido.

Temari le cuenta que Shikadai tiene una semana de vacaciones en la escuela y que el niño quiere ir a Sunagakure. Pero quiere ir solo, no quiere estar con sus padres y Gaara piensa si es la famosa «etapa rebelde» o algo así. Kankurō y él no tienen hijos, no lo saben. Ni la propia Temari puede asegurarle si es eso. Chōchō se va con sus padres esa semana a Kumogakure y Sai se ha levado a Inojin a pintar por distintos paisajes. En parte entiende que Shikadai no quiera quedarse solo, pero le extraña que no quiera ir a Suna con sus padres.

—Querrá sentirse autónomo y adulto, no pasa nada, Temari. Confía en él.

—Confío, pero siento que se quiere librar de nosotros. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Gaara deja escapar una risita. Se lo cree. Temari debe ser una madre bastante dura. Aunque la mejor madre del mundo a opinión de Gaara.

—Eso no es lo peor. Quiere ir solo. Shikamaru dice que le deje, que estamos en tiempos de paz y que no va a pasarle nada. Lleva armas y sabe defenderse, pero no me deja tranquila.

—Mandaré a un par de _jōnin_ para que estén a medio camino entre Suna y Konoha, y le vigilen desde ahí —propone Gaara y puede visualizar totalmente a su hermana sonriendo.

—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué darlas. Tampoco quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino favorito.

—¡Es tú único sobrino!

—Exacto.

Esta vez es Gaara quien sonríe y Temari deja escapar una risa. Los años pasan pero hay tantas cosas que no cambian, que Gaara siente que aún puede alargar el brazo y tocar a su hermana.

Siguen ultimando detalles mientras vuelve a casa. Se permite dar un paseo, pues no tiene nada que hacer. Al pasar por la calle principal, pasa por aquel puesto que tanto amó. El sentimiento no es tan fuerte ya, porque siente nostalgia al mirarlo, pero aún lo admira. Mirar al puesto y ver al nieto de la anciana que tanto le enseñó con sencillas palabras. Le saluda con la cabeza. Puede decirse que son amigos. Ese chico le ha explicado todas las cosas que por falta de tiempo, nunca le preguntó a su abuela antes de que esta falleciera.

Ahora sabe aún más que antes de plantas y sigue comprando cactus de tanto en tanto. Los colores de las macetas siempre van variando. Nunca ha comprado aquel primer cactus que se murió.

El chico le responde el saludo con la mano. Sus ojos son como los de su difunta abuela.

Gaara llega a casa y ve a Kankurō viendo algo en la tele. Se han aficionado a ver series y a veces pasan noches enteras viendo series de distintos tipos.

—Shikadai viene una semana.

—Oh —dice de vuelta sin prestar mucha atención—. ¿Y Temari y Shikamaru?

—No. Viene solo.

—Ah, la edad rebelde. Yo también la tuve. La de putadas que le hice a Temari.

Garra bufa por la nariz sin llegar a reírse. Él no vivió esa época de Kankurō y se arrepiente, pero aún puede escucharla.

—Pues ya tenemos tema de conversación para cuando venga.

—Ya lo tenemos. Seguiré compitiendo por ser su tío favorito.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero sabes, que soy yo.

Los años han pasado, en decenas, pero sigue divirtiéndose con Kankurō como si fueran aún un par de adolecentes. Pero quien sí es un adolecente, es ese sobrino que viene a verles con los ojos de Temari y la vagancia de su cuñado.

***

Shikadai llega en el tiempo estimado. Kankurō va a recogerle en la entrada de Sunagakure. Cuando se reúnen con Gaara, el chico frunce el ceño.

—Noté a los dos _jōnins_ , mamá es una paranoica.

—¡Vaya! ¿Mi hermanito desconfió de tus habilidades y mandó escolta? Pero qué feo, yo confiaría ciegamente en ti —pronuncia Kankurō tan exageradamente que hasta Shikadai se ríe de él. Luego le guiña un ojo al niño y este niega con la cabeza.

—Sigue siendo mi tío favorito.

Garra le sonríe triunfante a Kankurō y este saca la lengua como burla. Echa a andar fingiendo estar enfadado.

—Eres muy cruel con él.

—Es divertido —repone Shikadai a la acusación de su tío Gaara.

Eso no se lo puede rebatir. Gaara sabe, que Shikadai no tiene tal cosa como «tío favorito» pero ambos fingen que sí para molestar a Kankurō. A Gaara le parece justo. No quiere que le quiera ni más ni menos que a Kankurō. Con que le quiera le vale. Shikadai es el único que nota cuando un cactus ha muerto o cuando tiene uno que no tenía en su visita anterior.

***

—Y entonces le eché una mezcla de caramelo y salsa de soja en el champú. Si te soy sincero, diría que el pelo le quedó ese día mejor pero me pegó un puñetazo que si lo recuerdo, aún me duele.

Shikadai sigue jugando a esos «videojuegos» que Gaara y Kankurō no entienden muy bien, pero ahí están, jugando con él. Las historias de Kankurō entretienen por igual al adolescente y a Gaara.

—Mamá da miedo si se enfada. A veces se queja demasiado, papá dice que es problemático pero le hace caso.

Gaara asiente. No es una información que no supieran.

—Temari es severa, pero lo hace por el bien de los demás —expone Gaara mientras ve como ha vuelto a perder contra Shikadai en sus videojuegos.

—¿El puñetazo de aquel día fue por mi bien? —pregunta Kankurō ofendido mientras Gaara le pasa el control.

—Sí y no. Sí, porque trataba de enseñarte que hay un límite para las bromas. Y no, porque por su puesto, te pegó por amor propio. Y no está mal.

—Habla de bromas el que me hizo una chiquillada con Naruto cuando ya era Kazekage.

—¿El tío Gaara te hizo una broma con El séptimo?

Kankurō asiente con seriedad como si fuera a contar la historia más grande del mundo y Gaara sonríe al recordar aquella semana que Naruto pasó en Sunagakura.

La noche pasa entre relatos y risas. Shikadai no parece estar enfadado con sus padres, solo quería pasar tiempo con sus tíos a solas. Temari llama para comprobar que todo va bien y Kankurō hace ruidos raros para interrumpir la conversación telefónica. Temari le pide a Gaara que le dé una colleja de su parte.

Esa noche, hay recuerdos divertidos y algunos que no tanto. Shikadai es curioso pese a su aspecto pasota, y pregunta sobre fechas que fueron y serán complicadas de evocar siempre.

***

—Son las flores favoritas de mamá —comenta Shikadai cuando acompaña a Gaara a comprobar un asunto a la oficina.

Gaara mira donde su sobrino señala. Es una tienda de flores muy bonita pero no tiene el encanto de su puestecito. Gaara ha comprado ahí esas flores muchas veces. Mira los claveles rosas que Shikadai señala.

—Lo son.

—Papá se las regala cuando es su aniversario. Ya estoy harto de verlas.

A Gaara le divierte escuchar hablar a su sobrino. Es increíble cómo puede tener tantas características de sus padres y aún así, tener un puñado totalmente propias y maravillosas. Algunas no tanto. Pero Gaara sabe que todo el mundo tiene características buenas y otras malas. El contraste es siempre lo más maravilloso.

—Kankurō y yo se las regalábamos por sus cumpleaños. Ahora nos es difícil estar los dos disponibles para hacer el viaje hasta Konoha por su cumpleaños.

Shikadai parece interesado en el tema.

—Mamá se hace la dura, agradece por las flores y le da un beso pero no se sorprende o sonroja. No grita o se tapa la boca sorprendida como las chicas de las películas. Pareciera que no le hacen ilusión, pero es mentira. Hasta que se mueren, cada mañana mientras toma café se acerca a oler sus flores.

Temari no ha cambiado, a Gaara le encanta comprobarlo en los más mínimos detalles.

—¿Te gustan las flores o las plantas? —pregunta a su sobrino, que se ha quedado mirando más flores aparte de las favoritas de Temari.

—¿Eh? —responde sorprendido y quizás Temari no, pero su hijo sí se sonroja—. ¡No! Es decir… me dan igual. Inojin hace dibujos muy bonitos de ellas, por eso conozco algunas. Ino tiene la casa repleta de dibujos.

Gaara asiente y sigue andando. Shikadai le sigue segundos después. A Shikadai le gustan las flores. Gaara lo sospecha desde que su sobrino nota y mira cada uno de sus cactus. No entiende la vergüenza juvenil al no aceptar determinados gustos pero lo deja estar. Algún día hablaran de flores con total naturalidad.

—Cuando es el cumple de mamá… —empieza al rato, cuando están a punto de llegar a la oficina del Kazekage—. Yo no le regalo claveles rosas, le regalo mis flores favoritas que son los gladiolos. ¿Crees que hago mal?

Se detiene a pensar lo dicho. No sabe si debe preguntarle por qué si sabe cuáles son las favoritas de Temari no le regala estas sino las favoritas suyas, pero decide quedarse con su propia hipótesis acerca de ello.

—¿Ella sabe que son tus favoritas?

—Pff —dice rodando los ojos—. Supongo que sí. Inojin lo sabe y por un cumpleaños me regaló un ramo de ellas. ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? ¡Somos chicos! Muchos se rieron de nosotros.

Gaara se permite sonreír ante tal declaración.

—Eso no tiene importancia. No hay cosas tales como de chicos o de chicas. Yo una vez le compré un cactus a Naruto. Bueno… no fue un regalo del todo, solo lo pagué.

—Cuenta como regalo, pues. ¿Al Séptimo le gustan los cactus?

—No lo creo, no especialmente.

La conversación se acaba cuando los consejeros le abordan y hablan de trabajo. Casi no parecen ni notar al chico que le acompaña. Cuando lleva una hora en sus tareas de Kazekage, Shikadai le avisa que va a volver a casa y ayudar a Kankurō con su última marioneta. Gaara lo entiende, ese sopor de trabajo no es para un joven.

Horas después, llega a casa y ve a Shikadai dormido en el sofá. No puede evitar recordar la rabia que le daba a Temari que se durmieran en el sofá. Pero está bien, el chico está de vacaciones, seguro que en su casa no puede dormir en el sofá. Tiene una sábana por encima lo que indica que Kankurō ha pensado como él. Al ir a su habitación, descubre un cactus nuevo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Lo coge extrañado y va a ver a Kankurō.

—Kankurō, ¿qué es…? —empieza al irrumpir tras llamar, en la habitación de Kankurō, pero calla al ver la imagen.

Kankurō está frente al ordenador, al parecer buscando algo. A su lado hay un bonsái. Gaara le mira y Kankurō mira el cactus en su mano.

—Así que a ti también. Shikadai llegó con el bonsái y me lo dio. Cuando le pregunté me soltó «No seas anticuado, tío Kankurō, no es nada raro que un hombre regale flores a otro. Pero las flores no te pegaban así que te compré un bonsái». Veo que a ti también te compró algo.

Gaara sonríe y mira con más cariño a su cactus. Luego se acerca y mira el bonsái de Kankurō. Es muy bonito.

—Eso parece. ¿Y qué haces?

—Busco información para cuidarlo. No quiero que se me muera.

Los recuerdos asaltan a Gaara y mira con cariño a su hermano. Él también sabe lo que es no querer que se muera un ser al que quieres cuidar. Kankurō podría pedirle consejos a él pero Gaara entiende que quiere hacerlo por su cuenta. Aunque buscar información por Internet es trampa.

Se va mientras Kankurō parece haber olvidado su última marioneta. Vuelve a dejar el cactus donde lo encontró y se va a preparar la comida favorita de Shikadai.

Flores para Temari, bonsáis para Kankurō y cactus para él. Su sobrino es extremadamente original e inteligente.

* * *

 

Nunca ha hecho un viaje a Konoha más amargo que ese y siente que no va a tener fuerzas para volver.

En la tumba, Shikadai deposita sus flores favoritas y Gaara no puede evitar llorar aún más. Nunca preguntó por qué no le regalaba a Temari las flores favoritas de ella sino las suyas propias, pero sigue creyendo que sabe el por qué.

Le hubiera resultado extraño que ahora dejara de hacerlo. Kankurō y él le dejan las flores que eran las favoritas de su hermana. Ramos de claveles rosas.

Esa noche no tiene ganas, ni fuerzas, de quedarse consolando a Shikadai. Siente que no va a ser capaz. Kankurō lo hace por él.

Se pasa la noche en un campo de entrenamiento, el insomnio le vuelve como un invierno amargo.

Naruto aparece horas después con dos tazas de ramen instantáneo. Gaara no come pero no le molesta que Naruto a su lado sí. Agradece la compañía mas como el mismo dijo años atrás, esta no le hace sentir menos solo.

***

Al día siguiente de volver a Sunagakure, un ramo de claveles rosas llega a su casa en la cual ambos hermanos están en un inusitado silencio.

Son del nieto de la anciana a la que Gaara quiso tanto. Gaara le sonríe con tristeza al ramo. Solo le mencionó al chico una vez las flores favoritas de su hermana.

«Para Temari-san» dice la etiqueta.

Kankurō se levanta por primera vez en el día del sofá y llena un jarrón con agua. Ambos ponen el ramo en la mesa del salón y lo observan de nuevo, en un silencio con un aroma que no encaja en la situación.

* * *

 

Un día, Kankurō llama a Naruto. Es media noche y sabe que quizás moleste pero no puede evitar hacerlo. Acaba de pensar en algo y no puede parar hasta conseguir las respuestas. De nuevo, lleva días abrazando el insomnio como años atrás.

Pero Naruto no recuerda el nombre del cactus que años atrás le regaló Gaara. Naruto despierta a Ino, que casi despierta al vecindario con sus gritos, pero consiguen descubrir la especie.

Al día siguiente, y con unas ojeras que habrían envidiado a las de Gaara, compra el cactus que su hermano nunca se atrevió a comprar. Ese al que no le puso nombre y que nunca floreció.

Kankurō escribe el nombre de su hermano en la maceta roja del cactus. Lo admira mientras las lágrimas le bañan las mejillas.

Ese cactus es Gaara, y Kankurō ha tardado años en entender por qué Gaara se sintió tan derrotado al verle morir. Pero él se asegurará de cuidarlo con su vida.

Al lado derecho del cactus, está el bonsái que Shikadai le regaló, ese que ha estado al borde de la muerte mil veces y ha sobrevivido siempre. Al otro lado, hay un jarrón con claveles rosas a las que les quedan al menos unos días hasta marchitarse.

Kankurō acerca su nariz a las flores y las huele. Ahora entiende por qué eran las favoritas de Temari. Acerca su dedo al cactus y se pincha con sus púas, pero no le duele, no ahora.

Sonríe, las espinas de Gaara tampoco dolían como este pensaba.

 

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar yo no sé de plantas, he confiado el Google así que vete a saber si los significados son coherentes. No me quise meter en temas de cactus porque ya sería tentar a la suerte dos veces. Busqué significado de flores, quería unas flores para Temari que expresaran o trataran del amor hacia una madre o el amor maternal (me quedé tocada por mi anterior fic de Temari y la admiración a Karura que cree en este). Encontré los Carnation rosas (busqué en inglés) al buscar en español me reí al ver que eran claveles. Me parece algo muy simple, quería una flor más elaborada o vistosa, pero a veces la simpleza tiene su encanto. Además mi abuela tiene claveles, siempre veo claveles en su casa así que al final me encandiló la idea de los claveles. Los gladiolos de Shikadai se supone que significan fuerza del carácter, convicción y honor, también el recuerdo.
> 
> Qué más… hace mucho empecé este regalo, no era para nada así pero también trataba de Gaara. Nunca pude sacar adelante ese fic y esta mañana estando en el balcón con mi madre hablamos de cactus. La idea me vino enseguida y supe que tenía que escribirlo. Canónicamente (según la wiki) a Gaara le gusta cultivar plantas y cactus.
> 
> Otras vagas explicaciones que he de dar es que también leí en la wiki que sus palabras favoritas son «amor», «amor a sí mismo» y «futuro». Hablé de las tres en los nombres de los cactus. Me he tomado muchas libertades al considerar ciertas cosas pero espero que esté coherente y creíble todo. Tampoco he leído nada a partir del Gaiden así que siento si Shikadai está OOC, no conozco nada de ese niño, me he tomado la libertad de hacerle a mi antojo. También siento que he querido meter sutilezas que al final no han tenido nada de sutiles, haha, qué fracaso.
> 
> Me dejaré mil cosas para comentar pero bueno, por ahora así quedará la nota. Me ha encantado escribirlo, la verdad. Me gusta hacer este tipo de fic y cada vez que escribo de Gaara siento que le cojo más cariño. Me parece un personaje complejo y siento que siempre me queda OOC pero al mismo tiempo disfruto mucho escribiéndole.
> 
> Sharon, espero de verdad que te guste. Espero que te guste este vistazo a su vida y los enfoques de este. No solo amor, no solo amor fraternal, he querido tocar muchas más cosas y espero que te lleguen. Porque solemos entendernos pero a saber si esto tiene coherencia para alguien más que para mí xD Siento que esté TAN atrasado y sé que no esperabas nada pero por supuesto yo quería darte un regalo de cumpleaños. Ya me contarás xD


End file.
